Charging via USB cable according USB Battery Charging specification is most common phone charging method today. Now batteries and currents are increasing, but USB cables do not allow increased current caused by loss increase on cable.
For instance, devices are charged through μUSB connection with good interoperability by help of common charging standard. USB chargers work fine with old 500 mA USB standard no matter fixed cable or detachable cable since all USB cables are certified to fulfill 500 mA capability. Nowaday charging current may be needed up to 1500 mA or more and same time market may demand detachable cables for USB chargers equipped with USB A socket. However, most popular cables are still those max loss cables (0.5Ω loop resistance) and so preventing charger current rise above 1000 mA due to the voltage loss on cable (e.g., 5V−0.5V=4.5V). So wall charges are easily capable to deliver 5V and 1.5 A and phone can charge above 1 A, but only with low loss cables which may be very thick. In practice 1.5 A chargers and 1.5 A charging phones are useless with popular flexible USB cables limiting current <1 A.
So far cable losses are compensated for with higher supply voltage while high current is measured on supply. This works only when cable loss is known beforehand and so works only with fixed cables. Markets and regulations on some countries may require detachable cable of which loss is unknown preventing compensation with voltage tuning.
Another way to avoid or reduce cable losses would be using just thicker cable, but this will cost more due to copper cost and thick cable may ruin usability and design with really stiff structure, e.g. due a cable memory effect.